


Bitter Day

by Charlonely



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are having a tough time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949044
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fictober20





	Bitter Day

Marinette was sitting on a chair in Adrien’s room. Adrien was sitting in another chair in front of Marinette. The room was tense. They had been holding off this conversation for a long time, but they had to talk about each other’s feelings. Marinette took a deep breath and began.

“Adrien you know I love no matter what.” Marinette closed her eyes. “I just feel like you don’t love me”

“What do you mean bugaboo? I love you too.” Adrien replied.

“I know you love Ladybug, but I don’t know if you love me.” Marinette played with her hair.

When the reveal happened there were tears of happiness and they started dating. After they started dating Marinette noticed things. Marinette noticed how Adrien would talk to her as Ladybug and it bothered her. When she first brought it up Adrien waved it off saying that he loved both sides of her. That placated her then, but it just increased. He refused to see her more than her image as Ladybug.

She wanted to always argue with him, but he would always bring up the things she did. She didn’t see anything wrong with it. Sure, she might have stalked him or stolen his phone but in the end, everything turned out alright. She was just acting childish at the time.

“Of course, I love you M’lady” Adrien smiled at her.

“No, you only love the image of me sometimes I wonder if you really even know me.” Marinette calmly said.

“Marinette, I understand what you mean but...” Adrien frowned. “you do the same thing”

Adrien looked visibly guilty after saying it. Adrien never felt good hurting people’s feelings. Adrien looked like he wanted to add more but before Adrien could get a word out Marinette interrupted him.

“What do you mean Adrien?” Marinette crossed her arms.

“You only know me as kind model Adrien who could do no wrong you never understand that I’m also Chat” Adrien’s breath quickened. “I feel like there are some issues we have but we can both go thro-“

“You don’t understand! This is different you just don’t love me as much I love you.” Marinette shouted.

“How about you trust me for once?” Adrien shouted back.

The room still had the same tense atmosphere. The walls were echoing what they had shouted at each other. Marinette and Adrien felt guilty about what they said but it was too late to stop now.

“Whenever I trust you seem to let me down you always get compromised by the Akuma. You always make it hard when you don’t listen to me. ” Marinette’s clenched her jaw.

“I always try my best.” Adrien was on the verge of tears. “We’re partners I can’t just mindlessly follow you around.”

“You’d be much better that way.”

Marinette stared at Adrien in surprise. Marinette quickly masked it. Marinette didn’t feel that way, but she was too stubborn to say otherwise.

“Is that how you really feel? I thought we cared about each other.” Adrien took a deep breath. “That’s what makes us great partners.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t play around, we would get stuff done.” Marinette felt tears falling down her face. “Every time you act flaky it’s on me to save everyone. Every death is on me and you never take accountability for it”

Marinette might be in love with Adrien, but a little part would always hate him for playing with other people's lives. They had these powers to be responsible not to play around. Every mistake they made was a chance Hawkmoth winning and she couldn’t afford that.

“Maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a while” Adrien suggested.

“That sounds great actually.” Marinette walked to the door.

“Bye Marinette.” Adrien walked behind her

“Bye Adrien” Marinette shut the door on his face and didn’t turn back.

  



End file.
